I Can Run, But I Can't Hide
by The Last
Summary: Raven's teamates are gone, their bodies just an empty shell used by Blood to find her. As she flees, she has a choice to make. [OneShot]


A/N: This is a short piece from Raven's point of view. More at the bottom.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, do you think there would be an episode that didn't center around Raven? Pause Therefore I don't own Raven. -Noise from the background: Raven Worshippers forever!- Ignore them.

* * *

I run down the streets, single tears finding their way out of my eyes and falling behind as the wind catches them. How could he? How could they? After all, after everything we've been through, and they give in to him so easily- let me down like- dothat to me- how? 

How had this come to be?

_Flashback_

_She threw open her hands, anger rising at their inability to listen to her. _

"_I just know, that's why! Something's coming and if we don't get out of here-" The slightly desperate look on her uncovered face made them pause. Robin looked at her, eyebrow cocked._

_Cyborg looked at his scanners, then up at her. "They're not picking up signs of life, Rae. There's no one here." He started to gesture around Terra's cave._

"_WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" It wasn't like her, but this power that was growing scared her, like nothing did. Starfire floated over, worry evident on her face._

"_Friend Raven, there is no one here but us. Why are you upset?"_

"_Because someone is in here with a lot more power than even Trigon and I don't know who it is!" The shout echoed around the rocky cave and they stared at her. With a start she realized Beast Boy had crept up behind her and grabbed her arms, pulling them back as she fought. _

"_You were right, Raven. I have that power, and your friends are mine." She looked up to see Brother Blood. _

"_We got rid of you! You're gone! Beast Boy LET ME GO!" Thrashing against the red eyed teen she started to draw her power, gasping as it hit her instead, the black glow shocking her. Beast Boy continued to hold her, his grip firm. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought fiercely in a separate part of her mind. _I mean I've dreamed of him holding me _–_usually when things are exploding_, a treacherous voice whispered softly- _but not like this! _Blood walked down, a triumphant sneer on his face. _

"_Cyborg! You can resist him- do it!" The half robot didn't move. Blood took her chin in two fingers and forced it up._

"_He can't hear you, Raven. And for now, I think I'll practice on you, because your father found a way out- through me because of you." His eyes glowed red and filled her world, old memories from her childhood awakening and fleeing._

_It continued as she struggled, fighting his power. With a yell Raven broke free, kicking the man across the room, a rough awakening from the half-trance he had been in. Twisting free of Beast Boy she ran, fleeing from her friends as they came after her, the red glow of their eyes lighting the cavern._

_End Flashback_

I slid into an alley, breath coming harder now. My friends go past- not friends. Enemies. Reaching out with my power, I touch their minds. Whatever made them human, and my friends, is gone. Forever. With a sob, I sink down onto the cold dirt. I know they hear me. I know they're coming. For me. Maybe I should just give in, let go of my hold, let whatever is it in me find a way out…

Starfire swoops down, starbolts glowing as the others block the exit. As I stare at them, all it would take is one thought, one simple sentence to simply give in… _My friends are gone forever. I can't get them back. I can't fight. There's no hope left._

Time slows down and I freeze, the utter despair flowing like my power. _There's nothing left for me._

I make my choice.

* * *

THE END. 

A/N: There it is. I know Raven doesn't normally go all weepy and stuff, but essentially her whole life has been taken away. In this fic, she can't defeat Brother Blood and her friendsby herself. Complaints? Talk to me. It helps me improve. If you are utterly confused, that's probably how it's meant to be. Constructive Critism and/or Reviews wanted! And if you don'y get it, well, it was done in the space of about five minutes and then put up here immediately. I don't blame you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
